


Duży problem

by cocoslash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Size Kink
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/pseuds/cocoslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: tekst z okazji Listy Wakacyjnych Miłości na forum Gospody</p>
<p class="postbody">
    <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: tekst z okazji Listy Wakacyjnych Miłości na forum Gospody

Dorastając, Stiles nieraz słyszał przechwałki na temat wielkości penisów.   
  
Zawsze czuł się tym zażenowany, a z biegiem czasu również mógł sprawę wyśmiać. Żaden dwunastolatek nie posiada przecież _potwora_ w spodniach. Wiecznie przechwalający się Jackson ewentualnie _takowym_ się stał, ale to już inna historia. Stiles westchnął. Gdyby te wszystkie półgłówki wiedziały, co tak naprawdę oznaczało posiadanie niereformowalnego fiuta…  
  
Tak, penis Stilesa był dla niego dużym problemem. Dosłownie.  
  
Wieczne utrapienie z bielizną sprawiało, że najczęściej z niej rezygnował. Przylegające dżinsy oznaczały ryzyko otarcia, natomiast spodnie dresowe łatwo mogły stać się tak zwanym namiotem. Już dawno przestał chodzić na basen.  
  
Najgorsze były jednak kontakty intymne.  
  
Nie był prawiczkiem; nigdy nie zapomni przerażenia w oczach pierwszej dziewczyny. Jedynym o czym myślał będąc z nią w łóżku była ostrożność. Stiles był przekonany, że Jessica zerwała z nim przez ich słaby seks.  
  
Oczywiście poznał też entuzjastów wielkiego przyrodzenia.  
  
Z jednym facetem na przykład łączyła go czysto seksualna relacja, która zakończyła się wraz z propozycją założenie bloga pornograficznego: Stiles miał odpłatnie przebierać penisa według zleceń. Założenie mini peleryny Supermana mogłoby być nawet zabawne, ale dokumentacja owej czynności w internecie już mniej. Przynajmniej dla Stilesa.  
  
Po klęskach w związkach odbył w ostatnim czasie kilka męsko-męskich schadzek. Każda z nich była mniej lub bardziej przyjemna, ale również bez głębszego znaczenia. Stiles czuł się już tym zmęczony, a miał dopiero 22 lata. Widocznie skrywał duszę romantyka albo po prostu był monogamistą.  
  
Ponownie westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Jego ojciec za niecałe dwie godziny powinien wrócić z pracy, a Stiles jako dobry syn obiecał przygotować hamburgery na obiad. Wieczorem natomiast czekało go ostatnie towarzyskie wyjście przed rozpoczęciem nowego semestru studiów.  
  
Zobaczmy: Scott będzie z Alison, Erica z Boydem…  
  
Stiles jęknął.  
  
Wprost uwielbiał być jedynym singlem w grupie.  
  
— To wszystko twoja wina — zbeształ swojego penisa.  
  
Nie otrzymawszy riposty, wyszedł z pokoju z myślą, że może to nie do końca było prawdą. Może sam za dużo myślał o tym, co ludzie powiedzą, gdy ściągnie spodnie…  
  
Wyciągnął wołowinę z lodówki i wściekle cisnął ją o kuchenny blat; tylko on mógł być zakompleksiony z takiego powodu.  
  
Gdyby Jackson był na jego miejscu pewnie zostałby etatowym nudystą.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy po poobiedniej pogawędce ojciec zaproponował Stilesowi podwózkę na miejsce spotkania z przyjaciółmi i 20 dolarów na powrotną taksówkę, ten dwa razy się nie zastanawiał.  
  
***  
  
W trakcie raczenia się piwem w lokalnym pubie, Erica namówiła grupę do pójścia do Dżungli, w której miał występować jakiś słynny branżowy DJ o którym Stiles pierwsze słyszał.  
  
— Co z ciebie za gej? — zapytała kąśliwie Erica.  
  
— Pięćdziesięcioprocentowy — zrewanżował się Stiles. W ten sam sposób wytłumaczył kiedyś ojcu rzekomy brak wyczucia stylu. Cholerne stereotypy.  
  
Śmiejąc się i dyskutując grupa dokończyła trunki i ruszyła na podbój parkietu.  
  
***  
Stiles już po chwili od wejścia do klubu zrozumiał, dlaczego występujący muzyk był popularny. Dźwięki przez niego grane były niesamowicie energetyczne, tak więc Stiles tańczył jakby świat się kończył. Zabawa była przednia i gdy co jakiś czas fajni faceci ocierali się o niego, zapomniał o smutku bycia singlem. Cieszył się również, że założył luźną dłuższą bluzkę (to wcale nie była tunika!), gdyż jego przeklęty penis co jakiś czas o sobie przypominał.  
  
W pewnym momencie Erica zaciągnęła go do baru, bo nikt inny już nie chciał z nią pić.  
  
— Chcesz mnie upić, niecna kobieto?! — krzyknął jej do ucha.  
  
— Nie musisz się drzeć, skarbie — odpowiedziała Erica, jednak Stiles ponownie to uczynił pytając „co!?”. Erica przewróciła oczami i zamówiła dwa kieliszki tequili w zestawie z limonką.  
  
— Na sssrowie! — powiedział Stiles łamaną polszczyzną i wypił całość jednym haustem, krzywiąc się na koniec.  
  
Erica parsknęła.  
  
Stiles zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Przypomnij mi, dlaczego się z tobą zadaję? — nadął się lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
  
Nos Erici zmarszczył się w charakterystyczny sposób, a jej tęczówki na moment zabłysły.  
  
— Co jest? — zdenerwował się Stiles, zapominając, że powinien być obrażony.  
  
— Peter.  
  
Stiles spojrzał na koleżankę w niedowierzaniu, bo Hale wyjechał z miasta jakiś rok temu. Ta uniosła brew po czym na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.  
  
— Wrócił do willi jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Nie wiedziałam, że o tym…  
  
— Co?! — pisnął Stiles, żywo gestykulując. — Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?  
  
Erica wzruszyła ramionami.  
  
— Wujaszek był grzeczny.  
  
Stiles chciał powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe, ale Erica uciszyła go machnięciem ręki.  
  
— Cicho, idzie tu…  
  
Gdy Stiles odwrócił się, zastał widok umięśnionej klatki odzianej w koszulkę o głębokim wycięciu; jak widać Peter nie zmienił stylisty.  
  
— Erica — przywitał się. — Stiles. — Jego uśmiech był podejrzany i wprawił Stilinskiego w zakłopotanie. — Wszyscy.  
  
Dopiero wtedy Stiles zorientował się, że Scott, Allison i Boyd dołączyli do stania przy barze. Męska część tria pewnie wyczuła Hale’a tak samo jak Erica. Stiles podejrzewał, że Peter pachniał czystym złem.  
  
— Coś się stało? — zażądał odpowiedzi Scott wyraźnie używając statusu prawdziwej alfy.  
  
Stiles zawsze uważał, że jego przyjaciel robił wtedy niesamowite wrażenie. Zaczerwieniona Allison zdecydowanie miała takie samo zdanie.  
  
 _Ocho_ — pomyślał zdegustowany Stiles — _ktoś dzisiaj będzie uprawiał seks._ — Skrzywił się. — _Pewnie wszyscy będą to robili tylko nie ja… i pewnie Peter, bo kto chciałby z nim…_ — Spojrzał na mężczyznę. — _Kurwa._ — Naciągnął bluzkę. — _Za dużo drinków._  
  
Kiedy Stiles był pogrążony w myślach, nadprzyrodzona część grupy dyskutowała albo przynajmniej próbowała. Erica była wściekła, a Boyd ją uspokajał. Scott mówił coś do Petera, a ten wyraźnie miał go w głębokim poważaniu. Allison natomiast po ludzku zaczynała odczuwać skutki alkoholu. Stiles łączył się z nią w bólu.  
  
— Stiles, halo! — Scott pomachał mu telefonem przed oczami. — Ziemia do Stilesa!  
  
Ten zamrugał.  
  
— Czemu masz w ręku mój telefon? — Oprzytomniał i się rozejrzał. — I gdzie są wszyscy?  
  
— Erica ci go zakosiła w pubie…  
  
Stiles wziął z powrotem komórkę i zobaczył dwanaście nieodebranych połączeń. Derek był gorszy od niejednego rodzica.  
  
— Do nikogo się nie dodzwonił, więc wysłał po nich Petera — Scott zaśmiał się. — Swoją drogą Derek go chyba przygarnął…  
  
Allison objęła Scotta i zaczęła jęczeć o powrót do mieszkania. Stiles odrzucił ofertę przespania się na kanapie, tak więc Scott zamówił dwie taksówki.  
  
Kiedy stali przed klubem, Scott nagle zwrócił się do przyjaciela:  
  
— Zapomniałbym. Peter kazał ci przekazać, że… — Wykonał dłońmi gest cytatu. — …dowiedział się w klubie czegoś interesującego i do zobaczenia — zakończył.  
  
— Co? — W obecnym stanie Stiles nawet nie próbował rozszyfrować wiadomości.  
  
— Nie pytaj. — Scott poklepał przyjaciela po ramieniu. — Kto go tam rozumie.  
  
Allison zwymiotowała na chodnik.  
  
***  
  
Stiles starał się nie hałasować, co oczywiście skończyło się głośnym zatrzaśnięciem frontowych drzwi. Zaniepokoiło go, że ojciec od razu nie zbiegł ze schodów, ale gdy dotarł do kuchni, sprawę wyjaśniła notatka przyklejona do lodówki.

  
  
_Synu, napij się wody i nawet nie zaprzeczaj, że jest ci to niepotrzebne._   
_Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę – wezwali mnie na posterunek. Tata._

  
Adresat wiadomości wyszczerzył się i wykonał polecenie.

***

Wejście po schodach poszło Stilesowi sprawnie, dlatego stwierdził, że trochę wytrzeźwiał. Może mógłby wziąć nawet prysznic, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Wszedł do pokoju, rozebrał się i kiedy zabierał się do położenia na łóżku zauważył… może jednak był jeszcze pijany.

Wziął przedmiot do ręki i był zdecydowanie zbyt prawdziwy na alkoholowe złudzenie.

Co, do cholery, robiła prezerwatywa na jego łóżku?


End file.
